A Simple Story
by DarkStranger1007
Summary: First fan-fic I have written. Please R&R.
1. Disclaimer & Ch1 To The Temple!

Disclaimer: I do not own Forgotten Realms or any other idea trademarked by TSR Inc, or Wizards Of The Coast, any characters who appear and are trademarked and are in the story, please notify me so I make the appropriate changes. If you have anything else to address please post it in the review.  
  
Darkness eveloped the Jake Almanaught's mind as he slept. A truly peaceful sleep like no other, not even dreams bothered him this evening. His mind drifted from one corner of sub-conscious thought to the other. Aimlessly he wandered till a bright light began to call him back to the realm of the wake and living, back to a realm of living hell.  
The bright rays of morning shined through the door of his small but modest room. The young boy rolled about on his bed, stretching and yawning periodically to shake off the enchanting tug of sleep. He sat up, clad in only a set of underpants, then went to his window which over looked the street of the Slum's District of the city of Athkatla, in the realm of Amn. Jake's youthful smiled beamed out to the inhabitants, all of whom were already busy setting up shops. Even the lovly escorts were at their posts, makin lewd comments to passerbys in hopes to gain an early comission. He took in a deep inhale of breath, he loved this city, even with the things that ade it wrong. Perhaps, that's what made Athkatla so likeable. I mean it's not like it was as bad as Calimport. Right? Oh well Jake thought. It deosn't matter what is right or wrong with it, because, it's my home.  
Jake rushed over to the chest in front of his bed, popped it open and began to ruffle through all his clothes and selected a grey long sleeve tunic, a set of simple brown slacks. He dressed as quick as he could, gathering his allowed money that his dad gave him. Jake only lived with his dad and sister. His sister's name was Alterra, his dad's was Jake, in the Almanaught family it was tradition for the father to name the son Jake. In fact, Jake was the fourth in the Almanaught lineage. Jake scooped up the few trinkets he wore, a necklace and a ring. The necklace bore a symbol of Helm, Jake's diety. Whereas the ring was just a simple band of silver woth a lace of gold on it. Jake put on a pair of socks and slipped his boots on. Jake was almost out his door before he got two of his most important items, his cloak and violin.  
Jake's father worked as a black smith, usually making parts for what few siege engines the governing council of Athkatla owned. Jake, though, had heard a different calling in life, his calling was that of the bard. Jack of all trades master of none, except for when it came to music. Jake often played right by the Copper Coront, close to home so if he ever got in trouble just go home and hide. Today though he'd go and get his best friend on the streets, Mikeal Bedlan. Together they'd go and attend a service at the temple of helm on the other side of town. Jake ran down the streets, weaving inbetween the people mulling about the streets. After a while of uneventful running Jake finally got to Mikeal's House. Jake politly knocked on the door, he hummed a tune as he waited for a response from within. Mikeal's younger brother Tomie opened up the door, "Morning Jake. You want Mikeal?","Of course why else in Abyss would I come here?" Jake smiled as he said it. He always joked with Tomie, just like Tomie always joked with him. Tomie let Jake in, who quickly rushed off to Mikeal's room.  
He quitly opened the door and crept in towards Mikeal. Jake now stood a few inches away from him, he reached and produced his violin. He readied it, pulled his hand back and began to play the shrillest note he could think of. Mikeal's eyes opened slowly, "What the fuck?" Jake chuckled at the blunt comment. "Come on, up with you! If you don't get up now we'll be late for High Watcher Oisig's service!", "And that's a bad thing why?" Jake scowled at his dearest friend, who gave in after a little bit of guilt settled in. "Ok just give me a few damn minutes ok?" Jake smiled and exited Mikeal's room into the living room. There was a book shelf dedicated to manuscripts of war and the art of true fighting.  
Every male in the Bedlan family seemed to gravitate towards a career in the city guard or some sort of military posisition. vVen Mikeal's older brother, Killian, who had spent time in the service of the Amnish army, and his two smaller brothers Tomie and Wersel who read books dedicated to war. MIkeal's mother, Annthella, greeted Jake with a good morning hug and kiss, Jake had always been close to Mikeal's family. After a few more minutes of pointless nothingness Mikeal appeared, in a outfit decked out in lots of gray and trimmed in red. Mikeal also wore a long sword belted at his hip, and a buckler tied to his arm. "Alright let's get this over with dammit." 


	2. Ch2 An Angel In Blue

They exited Mikeal's house and walked out to the street, Mikeal and Jake were already hurrying towards the Temple District. They always went to the temple to attend a service on the seventh of the tenday, but something semmed different. Neither of them could tell what exactly was different. After an hour of walking and jogging, and on occasion being asked by courtesians for their services, reached the Temple District. The two of them stood outside of the great temple of Helm as masses of people flowed in like a river of rushing water. Jake went in first followed by his friend and, more importantly bodyguard. The went trhough a door on their left, the room held other youth their ages and a few younger. The preist was different, last time Jake had been here it was a man, who was this woman? Oh well, like it really matters who teaches it...Just so long as Helm know's I'm here. Jake and Mikeal each took a seat. Jake secretivly panned the room, getting a look at each person sitting around him.  
He was almost finished with his surveyance of the room, till he noticed a girl she appeared to be fourteen years of age. Although Jake wasn't certain of it, he stuck with his gut instinct. He held his gaze over her and continued to analyze her. The garments she wore bespoke of a noble birth, yet the warm smile of her face said she cared not of her status. Her hair was an exquisite shade of brown, it shimmered beautifully in the light. It wasn't exactly long, but neither was it short, somewhere between the two. Which made her youthful face even more alluring. She was what Jake imagined an angel from the higher planes must look like. Her hands delicate and supple, hands that looked like they could bring kindness, but never pain.  
For the rest of the youth sermon Jake sat there lookin at her. He had fallen head over heels for a girl he didn't know, and was noble born. After an hour passed the youth were dismissed for a while before High Watcher Oisig's sermon began. Jake and Mikeal stood outside the temple, Mikeal began to focus on Jake's smile. The young bard looked to his friend and innocently asked,"What? Why are you staring at me so?", "Because I know you. Either your up to something, or something happened and I'm out in the damn dark." Jake just chuckled, "Something miraculous did happen, I hath seen an angel. An angel of love. She stole my breath, and my heart." Mikeal's jovial faced changed to a face you'd only see on a gargoyle. "What the fuck are you talkin 'bout you idiot? You must be jokin, tell me your jokin. Come on Jake." Jake began to pace in front of the temple door. "Did you see her Mikeal?". "Her who? It's not like there was only one girl in there you moron. I can't read your mind like a damn mind flayer." Jake spun on his heel, a grin spread across his face. "The angel in blue! The girl who's lovliness has no comparison!". A bell began to sound deep from deep within the temple, signaling that the sermon was about to begin. "Lets talk about this after the service".  
The two friends walked in to find a place to sit. As usual they sat close towards the rear of the temple. Mikeal began to listen deeply to the high priests. Jake instead pulled out a scroll tube, a feather pen, and an ink well from the pockets sown to the inside of his cloak. He uncapped the tube as well as the bottle top on the ink well, and pulled out a clean sheet of parchment. Carefully and slowly Jake etched the words "Beautiful angel in blue, who are you? You have stolen my heart, yet I do not know you. Was this meant to be? Or am I merely lucky? Do you even see me? Though I always see you, even in my dreams. I ask, is this a curse or a blessing? Only in time will we know." He laid out the parchment so the ink could dry. Again, his gaze fell upon her. His eyes transfixed upon her, as if he would die without her. Helm, please just let me know this girl, let me know who this angel is, Jake thought. Jake sat there thinking about her, then Mikeal nudged him in the gut. "Come on Jake. It's over let's head on out." He just merely nodded, and he began to scoop up his wrtiting tools and placed them back in their respective pockets. The bard stood and shuffled out of the pew. Mikeal shoved his way through the crowd as Jake moved deftly through the mass of people, weaving in and out from between the church goers.  
The young warrior finally caught up to his friend. "Damn pansy, you could've waited for me." Jake made a pouty face to his comrade. "Yea, I could've waited for ye. But then I told myself, 'What fun would that have been?'" Mikeal lifted his middle finger to Jake. "Fun this."Jake motioned with his hand for his friend to follow. "Where are we going?", "Out to lunch at the Copper Coronet. Aren't you hungry? I am." Mikeal jugged to catch up to him. "How in the Nine Hells are you payin'?", "With my deft fingers and my fathers loose purse strings." Jake chuckled, his father hadn't noticed ten measly gold pieces were missiong from the coffers. "Your sick Jake. Funny, but sick." Jake accpeted the joke with a truly sincere smile. They walked side by side down the middle of the open streets of Athkatla. Chatting nonchalantly as the surroundings began to slowly fall in upkeep. Jake knew they'd be there soon, and he truly wanted lunch right about now. Mikeal was looking left and right for trouble, and he found it.  
Two fellows walked deliberatly at them, one was geared in leather armor with a cloak and hood. Whereas the other wore a suit of chain mail and carried a wicked looking great sword. "Oh shit, my boot laces came undone!" Jake bent down to tie them. "Jake get the fuck up, we have company." The two reached Jake and Mikeal as the young bard proceeded to tie his shoe. The big one in chain mail spoke first,"Your walkin' on my street, ye might want to be handin over your gold, afore i run ye through ye filthy currs." Jake was still bent over lacing his boots as he talked to the two thugs. "Now why would myself and my friend want to hand over the money I rightfully stole, only to have it stolen from me? Especially when..." Jake slid his hand into his boot sheath for his dagger. "the dead have no need for money?!" Jake lunged as fast as he could to the big fighter's throat, landing it right on the mark. The would be thug got his hands their one moment to late, as he pulled Jake's dagger free of his throat his blood began to rush uncontrollably all over him. His partner appeared to be the quicker though, the thief jumped back and drew a throwing dagger which landed right in Jakes ribs. Mikeal began to chase the thief down, but then realised his brotther in arms was hurt. "Jake! Are you alright?" Jake gave a smile as he clutched the wound to staunch the bloodflow. "It's just a scratch, at least it would be it was a tiger claw." Mikeal grabbed his only potion of healing, and uncapped it. Then jammed the vial in his mouth. Jake chugged it all, but choked a little on it. Almost immediatly the wound began to close and mend itself. Jake looked down at spot where the wound wasand thought What a fucking day so far... 


End file.
